The Rape of Buffy
by goolcaptain
Summary: Don't be fooled by the title, this is how all darkfics ever end. Au revoir


Summary; how all Buffy and Angel dark/rape fics end

Timeline; set after the ending of all Buffy and Angel ever

Disclaimer; all belongs to Joss 'Genius' Wheldon and Mutant Enemy productions and this is a free story intended for internet distribution only.

Rating; NC17 (but the title probably isn't what you think)

Feedback; . And if you ever read a darkfic that upsets you, just send it my way and I'll send you back a happy ending to it, no problem

The Rape of Buffy 

She opened her eyes. The noise of Rome at night filled her ears.

They called it the eternal city. Certainly the traffic was. But it was wonderful, teeming with joyous humanity and contented felines down at the Colloseum.

She didn't sweat any more. Didn't cry out or tremble in her sleep anymore. The monsters that invaded her dreams had long since lost the power to terrify her as they once had. She had long since made friends with them in her mind.

She picked herself up and walked to the door. A dark haired figure was slumped over the dinner table.

Her beautiful Faith. In many ways her sister just as much as Dawn was, the love between them endless and unquantifiable. No matter what happened between them they would alway end up here, alive, physically perfect, always reconciled. Their bond was infinite and unbreakable.

She stroked Faith's hair tenderly causing her to stir, lifting her head up from where she had fallen asleep preparing next weeks lesson plan for the Slayer academy. It was amazing how well she had taken to being the beloved instructor of thousands of young slayers, adored just as much as Buffy was. Faith looked up into Buffy's eyes and smiled. No words were needed between them.

For Faith had the nightmares too.

They walked hand in hand into Dawn's room. She was slumbering softly, sucking her thumb, a picture of adorableness that was hard to equal. She opened her eyes as Buffy slipped in beside her but closed them again, knowing exactly why her big sister was there and what she needed. It didn't perturb her in the least.

Her beautiful, wonderful Dawn. Being the Slayer had robbed her off so much but it had given her Dawn and that made up for every bit of it. Dawn and Faith made it all worthwhile.

She was beginning to honestly wonder if there was anything Dawn couldn't do? If there were any limitations on the power of The Key? She sometimes thought she'd been sent to them not to be protected but to teach this ultimate power in the universe the difference between right and wrong, to raise her as a Summer's girl with all the love and decency that entailed. Besides energy could never be created or destroyed just reformed. And what a perfect form Dawn was!

Faith stripped to her underwear and slipped in beside them. Buffy lay in the middle, wrapping her arms around their shoulders as they circled their's around her waist.

It didn't matter.

None of it did. Not here, not now.

She'd never asked for this, never asked for any of it. All she'd ever wanted to be was an ordinary girl. She'd been chosen out of all the millions of  
girls in the world. It was an honour she could do without.

She thought of all she'd suffered. The violence, torture, madness, rape, impregnation, enslavement, being sired, death. Unimagineable horrors dreamt up by evil little minds hunched over their computer keyboards. She could never understand why they would want to hurt her or the people she loved?

She'd never wanted any of it.

Yet she survived, she overcame, she escaped, she triumphed over it all. She always escaped, always overcame the odds. No spell that couldn't be overcome.  
No prison, bonds or walls, no hypnotism, brainwashing, chains, webbing or dimensions could hold her. No damage to the world that couldn't be undone. Time itself was maleable. She would never be defeated, she'd even overcome being transformed into a vampire, a demon, a robot, eaten alive, used as a breeding machine. She'd survived hell incarnate. And death itself.

She always found a way. That or she was rescued, by her friends (hell, they had a telepathic connection!), the Watcher's Council, the government's  
supernatural organisation, someone from school. Someone from another fanfic genre. Evil could never prevail against her.

Nothing physical would ever harm her. No youth and beauty that couldn't be regained. Whatever injuries she sustained, maiming, even supernatural impregnation, she would get over. Magic, Slayer healing, the Initiative's (or whatever had replaced them) surgeons, those psychic healers' they'd discovered in LA. She was beginning to think she could cure a rainy day. Her body was always flawless.

But her mind and soul were battered beyond belief.

Her suffering was so great, sometimes she couldn't bear it. All the pain she'd endured, all those people she'd loved and lost. That's what really  
hurt, that's what really cut her to the core. Sometimes she still felt the Slayer deathwish. It still haunted her. To make it all end.

She thought of all she had lost, all that being the Slayer had taken away from her. She felt like weeping.

But she always ended up here, here in the arms of those who loved her. And they were always there, whomever she lost there were always more to replace  
them. She couldn't imagine why, couldn't comprehend who could love her, the girl who brought such misery and destruction in her wake.

But they always did.

And it didn't matter, not here, not now. She would always end up here, now, in the arms of those who loved her. She saved everyone, from her own genre and every other, no matter what the dark-ficcers did she could always set it right. And here and now, in this place all that she had suffered seem to fade to nothingness.

They stirred in their sleep. Buffy nestled in beside them all the closer, wrapping her arms a little closer around them. The radio softly in kitchen, Beth Neilson Chapman's music drifting lightly on the air and into the bedroom.

"All I have is all I need,  
And it all comes down to you and me.  
How far away this world becomes,  
In the harbor of each others arms."

In this place, there could be no wrong.


End file.
